The present invention relates to document storage and organization, and particularly to determining a sensitivity label of document information.
Recently, there have been more attempts to increase the security of managing resources in large or small organizations, such as a company, enterprise, government agency, etc. This increased emphasis on security has arisen based in part on security breaches of some of the more sensitive data that these companies store. For example, in one attempt to increase security, a method controls access to a shared resource by a user who belongs to a plurality of groups. Another method for increased security controls access to a file, a folder, and the like based on positional information of a device that uses the file, folder, or the like. Yet another method for increasing security, in response to a request to access content on a network, controls the access to the content based on policy information defining access control.
For document information access control, a policy management server may be used to issue policy information that is applied to document information, such as file format, to assign a sensitivity label, thereby enabling an access right and an expiration date to be set on a per-document-information basis.